1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a resistance determining systems and methods, and particularly to a resistance determining system and method for determining resistances for circuit protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Power circuits for various electronic devices usually have protection circuits, such as an under voltage protection (UVP) circuit. When an input voltage is at an under voltage state, the UVP circuit controls the power circuits to turn off, and when an input voltage is at a recovered state, the power circuits can turn on. The UVP circuit needs resistors, usually called input resistors and responsive resistors, to support the its work at the under voltage state and at the voltage recovered state, respectively.
The resistances of the input resistor and the responsive resistor have to be determined in designing the UVP circuit. Typical methods usually manually change out different resistors in the UVP circuit to determine the proper resistors for the UVP circuit at the under voltage state and at the voltage recovered state, respectively; this method is inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is a resistance determining system and method, which can overcome the above shortcomings.